


Untitled Seamus/Dean drabble

by zorb



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorb/pseuds/zorb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Clio: Seamus and Dean, laying about the house on the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Seamus/Dean drabble

There were a number of aspects to the wizarding world that Dean had never thought he'd get used to during his seven years at Hogwarts. Buildings that spontaneously changed configuration, for example, and money with bizarre conversion factors. Then there were the animated images, which still caused a negative gut reaction; as an artist, he felt it was his job to give his subjects life through technique, not a spell.

One thing he didn't mind at all, however, was how much easier magic made lazy weekends. Chores could all be spelled to happen on their own. He didn't even have to move from his spot on the couch, reclining half on top of his boyfriend, to get a fresh butterbeer. _Accio_ was truly the greatest of spells.

Of course, things would be a bit easier if he didn't have Seamus badgering him every five minutes for explanations about the football game they were watching on the Muggle television set Dean's mum had given them. Evidently, while Dean had had trouble getting used to the wizarding world, Seamus, half-and-half though he was, still didn't understand all aspects of the Muggle one.

"Wait, why does that bloke get to pick up the ball?" was the latest query.

Dean sighed and answered as he'd done countless times before. "Because it's out of bounds. He's just throwing it back in the game."

"Why not just kick it?"

"Because it'd probably just get knocked back out again."

"Seems a bit nutters to change the rule just for that," Seamus commented.

"It's not changing the rule, it _is_ the rule!" Dean replied in frustration.

"If you say so," Seamus finished, dropping the topic.

Or so Dean thought.

Five minutes later..."I don't think the goalkeeper should be allowed to use his hands, either."

"I don't think that would go over well with the FA," Dean remarked.

"It's not bloody fair this way," Seamus said. "There should be two goalkeepers, and they should both only use their feet."

Dean nearly choked on his butterbeer. "You're unbelievable," he said, and Seamus didn't disagree.

But five minutes later..."You know what this game needs? Cheerleaders."

At that, Dean sat up and turned to glare at his partner, who looked back at him with a wide grin and twinkling eyes. As realization dawned in Dean, Seamus burst out laughing.

"The look on your face! Merlin!" he cried.

"You've been doing it all on purpose," Dean said.

Seamus nodded, still laughing. "You didn't think I listened to you all those years and still didn't know the rules, did you?"

One thing Dean _had_ learned after more than seven years in the wizarding world, and learned well, was that the best retaliation was with actions, not words. Seamus, too involved in his own amusement, didn't even see the pillow Dean flung at his face coming.

There wasn't so much laziness after that as there was dodging, tackling, and in the end, a more active use found for the sofa and spells.


End file.
